WrestleMania
WrestleMania is the biggest event of the ISB, and only takes place once a year (usually in late March/early April). To date, there have been four WrestleMania events, featuring matches from SmackDown, RAW, ECW and ISB Warzone. It is considered an honor to be featured on the card, where so many legendary matches have occured. The First WrestleMania The original WrestleMania was held at Madison Square Garden, in New York, New York. The event saw the first ever Money in the Bank Ladder Match, and was the first of two WrestleMania's where SmackDown's World Title did not get defended. The event also saw many title matches, and an open battle royal. The theme song was "Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva. Relive the original WrestleMania! WrestleMania 2 WrestleMania 2 was held at Ford Field in Detroit, Michigan. The event was considered just as successful as the original WrestleMania, even though it had some problems. Like the first WrestleMania, the event featured the Money in the Bank Ladder match, and multiple title matches. A few scheduled matches never occured due to no shows. WrestleMania 2 also featured the last in ring appearence from RKOmaster_, who walked into the event, and walked out of the event as the RAW World Heavyweight Champion. The theme song for the show was "Everyday Combat" by Lost Prophets, as chosen by the ISB Superstars themselves. Relive WrestleMania 2! WrestleMania III WrestleMania III hailed from the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. To many, it is considered the best and most successful WrestleMania event to date. Like it's predecessors, WrestleMania III featured a number of different matches and feuds, including the return of the Money in the Bank Ladder, the first ECW Championship match, and the first time SmackDown's World Championship was defended. It was the first WrestleMania to feature two theme songs. The first, "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns 'n Roses, and the second, "Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC. The main event of the evening featured SJDubya24 taking on Generation-Now in a classic encounter for the RAW World Heavyweight Championship. Relive WrestleMania III 'WrestleMania IV' WrestleMania 4 was held in the University of Phoenix Stadium and its theme song was "I made it" by Kevin Rudolf. The event featured many different matches, including the traditional Money in the Bank ladder match. It also featured a 2 out of 3 falls match, a Battle Royal, Hardcore match and other matches. The event was headlined by a World title match which ended in a no contest. However, soon after the match ended, BigByrd cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase and shocked the world by winning the World Heavyweight Championship. Relive WrestleMania IV Trivia *WrestleMania and WrestleMania 2's SmackDown main events ended in no shows. *RKOmaster_ retired as RAW World Heavyweight Champion at WreslteMania 2. *The ECW Championship has only been defended at WrestleMania III . *Wrestlemania II and Wrestlemania III both featured Punkonator12 vs. Random_Hero_Scog on the card, the first being for the United States (then Pure) Title, the latter featuring RHS as the US Champion vs. Punk (The World Champion) for the World Heavyweight Championship.